Patchwork
by TheAthenaSisters
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir yet again needed to save Paris from the clutches of Hawkmoth and his newest akumatized victim Patchwork.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction with an akumatized victim of my own creation, Patchwork. I hope you guys like it!**

"Marinette," something soft and warm sat on my cheek and started poking my ear. "Marinette wake up!" I groaned and pushed the little creature off my cheek.

"Five more minutes Tiki," I grumbled, clinging to the last few moments of sleep. Tiki grabbed a piece of my hair and pulled. Hard.

"Ow!" I sat up straight and rubbed the side of me head. Tiki hovered in front of my face, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Marinette you're going to be late for school if you don't get up right now," she glared at me with the most disapproving look she could muster.

"Ok ok," I did my best to keep a smile off my face as I climbed out of my warm bed. "I'm up. See?" I took a few steps to my closet just to prove it. Tike rolled her eyes and smiled, flying to me to hover over my shoulder. As I started to get dressed, Tiki flew around the room, pushing things into my bag and informing me of everything I had to do today.

"Remember not to linger after school today so you can finish your design for the craft fair. And since you're not on for night patrol today you'll have just enough time to finish your homework." I smiles at her as I pulled on my purse and shouldered my bag.

"Thanks Tiki," I gave her head an affectionate rub before she floated down and hid in my purse. I snapped it shut and headed for school.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm late!" I ran around the last block towards my school, falling leaves from autumn trees catching in my hair. "How am I late? I left early today!"

 _Whack._ Just as I was rounding the corner of the I slammed into someone and fell flat on my back. I heard a thump as someone else landed on the sidewalk next to me. Then they groaned.

"Oh I'm so sorry," a quiet but friendly voice floated over to me. Fabric rustled in my ear as they climbed to their feet and offered me a hand. I took it and let them pull me to my feet.

"I-It's my first day. I got a little lost and I really didn't want to be late. I-I wasn't looking…" standing in front of me, continuing to babble a nervous apology, was a girl about my height, with shiny copper hair pulled into a messy bun. Strands of hair hung in her soft brown eyes, which were filled with fear. Her long fingers bounced back and forth between fidgeting with her dull pink and brown knit sweater and the edge of her jeans. A brown leather messenger bag dangled haphazardly on her shoulder. A little patchwork doll lay at her feet.

"It's ok," I smiled reassuringly at her and bend down to pick up the doll. "Is this yours?"

"Yes!" she snatched it out of my hands and hugged it to her chest. Then she blushed. "Sorry. This doll kind of means a lot to me."

"It's fine. Did you make it yourself?" even though I was a few feet from her I could still tell the doll had been expertly hand stitched. The girl shook her head.

"No. My mom made this one. But I made some too!" from her bag she pulled out two more dolls, one with darker skin and black yarn hair, and the other with pink skin and red hair. They weren't as well done as the first one, but I was still impressed at her skill.

"They're amazing," I gently took one of the dolls from her and looked it over.

"I-I'm going to be displaying some of my best ones at the craft show," after I was done looking at it she took it back and tucked all three dolls back into her bag. Just then the bell rang. The girl jumped and bit her lip. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" I laughed slightly and started walking.

"Don't worry. I'm late all the time. You won't get in trouble I promise," she nodded nervously and shuffled along behind be. "I'm Marinette by the way."

"I-I'm Barrie," she stuck her hand in her bag, assumingly to hold onto her doll.

"It's nice to meet you," I kept walking, slowly leading her to my classroom. As we entered, Mm. Bustier was standing in front of her desk, speaking to the class.

"Ah, Marinette. How nice of you to join us," she wrote my name down on her attendance sheet. "And you must be Ms. Hollie." Barrie nodded shyly. "Good. There's an open seat next to Nathaniel in the back." Barrie nodded again and scurried up the stairs. I followed her lead and took my seat. Down in front Chloe turned to Sabrina.

"I didn't know they let mice in the school," she whispered, making sure most of the class could hear her. Sabrina snickered and looked up at Barrie, who whimpered and hid behind her history book. The rest of the period continued like that, Chloe making snide comments while Sabrina laughed her head off and Barrie suffered in the back. Mm. Bustier was completely oblivious, too absorbed in the geography of Africa to notice. Finally the bell rang, interrupting Mm. Bustier's speech on the savanna. She looked at the clock and smiled apologetically

"Looks like I almost ran over again," she said. "Don't forget, the craft fair is tonight. You still have time to sign up and make a booth." Alix raced past her as she was talking. Max and Kim followed her out. Next to me Alya stood and stretched.

"Finally," she took out her phone. "I need to get to the gym and cover the craft fair. You coming?"

"I can't. I have to go home and get the supplies to set up my booth," I pushed my textbook into my bag and stood up myself.

"You're signed up for the craft fair?" I jumped and looked down at the seat in front of mine. Adrien was turned around in his chair, smiling at me.

"Uhhhhhhhh," I could feel my face burning red. "Y-Yea. I'm booing a gooth. I-I mean doing a booth! Hehe." I smiled nervously, trying hard not to get lost in Adrien's gorgeous green eyes.

"What's your booth about?" he shouldered his bag and stood up, one hand resting on my desk. I opened and closed my mouth at least six times before sound actually came out.

"My hubby, er hobby! Yea. My hoppy!" My eyes were glued to Adrien's hand, so close to mine. Ok ok, across the desk. But still it's closer that it normally was.

"She means it's a surprise," Alya wrapped an arm around my shoulder, saving me from further embarrassment. "So I guess you'll just have to come to the craft fair and see for yourself." Adrien looked at me and smiled.

"I guess I will," He nodded at me. "I'll see you there Mari-"

"What is this some sort of rag?" Chloe shrill voice cut Adrien off. I turned around to see her holding Barrie's doll, the one her mom made for her.

"Give it back!" Barrie lunged for it. Chloe threw it to Sabrina, who caught it and dangled it by its leg.

"Ew it looks like she fished it out of the dumpster," Sabrina tossed it back to Chloe as Barrie whirled around.

"Why do you carry this nasty thing around?" Chloe held it away from Barrie, a smug look on her face.

"My mom made it for me!" Barrie tried to snatch it back from her but missed and fell on her face.

"Then I guess she'll have to make you a new one," Chloe took one of the doll's arms in each hand and pulled. With an ugly ripping sound the doll split in half. Chloe dropped it at Barrie's feet and stepped over her.

"She can't," Barrie huddled over the doll, her whole body shaking. "She's gone." Next to me, Adrien stiffened. Meanwhile Chloe walked to Adrien's desk and leaned over it, getting as close as she could.

"I'll see you at the craft fair right Adrikins?" Adrien leaned away from her. I could see his muscles tense.

"Why did you do that Chloe?" his voice was stiff with strained composure. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"That doll was horrifying. An absolute fashion nightmare," she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and glared at Barrie, who was huddled over her broken doll. "Besides, little mousy is new. She needs to know who's the queen bee around here."

"That doll was from her mom Chloe!," Adrien pushed past her, gripping his bag so tightly his knuckles were white. "Find someone else to go to the craft fair with." He stormed out the door.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid doll. So what if it was from her mom," she tossed her hair again and walked out, Sabrina following her. I waited until she was out of sight before kneeling down next to Barrie. She was holding the doll halves, one in each hand, tears dripping down her face. I gently set a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we can fix it," I suggested quietly. Barrie shook her head a little.

"She tore the fabric. Some of the patches are missing," here voice was barely audible, shaking with despair.

"I'm so sorry Barrie,"

"N-No. I-It's ok. Chloe's right. It's just a stupid doll," she clutched the pieces of the doll tightly and stood. She slowly moved towards the door, her shoulders shaking. I looked at Alya, who had a scowl on her face. She was clutching her phone tightly as she watched Barrie disappear out the door.

"That witch!" Alya stormed down to stand next to me. "I knew she was a jerk but that's just low. Even Adrien got upset. He doesn't usually reprimand Chloe like that." I nodded wordlessly. Of course Adrien got upset. He'd lost his mom too, just like Barrie. No way would he be ok with Chloe destroying something that connected Barrie to her mom.

"I should go home. Get my supplies for the fair," I shouldered my backpack and started to walk to the door. Alya nodded.

"Yea, I should get going too. Need to cover the fair," she smiled tightly. I knew she wasn't looking forward to the fair anymore. I wasn't either. But I had already signed up and made something extra special. I wasn't one to let hard work go to waste.

 **I apologize for the inconsistent chater lengths. I tried to break them up in places that made the most sense within the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

I waved goodbye to Alya and trudged home, Barrie's tear stained face lingering in the back of my mind. As soon as I entered my room Tiki flew out of my bag.

"I know what you're thinking Mariette," she sat down on my shoulder.

"There has to be some way I can help her," I pulled two boxes from my closet and set them on my desk. My dad had dropped off the dress forms that morning so I knew they were already there. All I needed to do was decorate my table and dress the dress forms.

"Maybe you could give her something? Something to remind her of her mother," I froze in my tracks. Tiki tumbled off my shoulder and flew into the air.

"Tiki that's a great idea!" I started to rummage through my desk drawers, pulling out bits of extra fabric. "I'll make her a patchwork doll like her mom's. Sure it won't be the same but it should help right?" Tiki nodded encouragingly as I started stitching patches of tan colored fabric together. The fair was starting soon but I should have enough time to make the doll.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Marinette," Tiki hovered over my shoulder. "It's beautiful." I smiled brightly at the little doll in my hand. Just then my phone buzzed.

"Oh no! I'm late of the fair!" I stuffed the doll in my bag and picked up the boxes. "Come on Tiki!" Tiki dove into my bag as I raced out of my bedroom.

"Bye Mom!" I shouted as I ran out of the bakery. I couldn't be late. I knew Chloe was going to show up to mock Barrie again and I had to get there before her. Barrie needed to know she had friends by her side, especially when dealing with Chloe.

"There you are," Alya greeted me in front if the school, her arms crossed. "The fair started five minutes ago. You better set up girl."

I know I know. I was…."

"Running late,"Alya finished for me. "Come on. I'll help." I followed her into the gym where the fair was already in full swing. I saw dozens of different booth. Rose was set up closest to the door, ten different scrapbooks spread out on her booth. Juleka was right next to her, showing people handmade lace gloves. Nathaniel was in the back, shyly explaining a comic book of his to Mm. Bustier.

I moves to my booth and opened one of the boxes. I pulled out a soft pink table cloth with the eiffel tower on it and spread it over the table. Then I turned to the two dress forms on either side of my booth. Out of that same box I pulled a red and black polka dot dress and put it on the dress form. The dress was beautiful, with a sweetheart neckline and a rounded skirt, both lines with black mesh for a trim. The black silk neck strap laid perfectly on the dress forms neck. On the table I set the matching arm sleeves and earrings on the table. Alya pulled a fitted black suit out of the second box and put it on the dress form. The jacket was crisp and perfectly ironed, the seams lined with silver thread. Tucked into the jacket pocket was a lime green pocket hanky. A tie of the same color laid perfectly over the white dress shirt. She set a fedora with a lime green ribbon around the inside of the brim, cat ears poking out the sides, and I'd spend months putting these pieced together and was insanely proud of them. I'd never made formal clothes before.

"Has anyone ever told you your an amazing seamstress?" Alya snapped a picture of my dresses then gave me a side hug. "These are total knockouts. Bonus for taking my suggestion and going with the Ladybug and Cat Noir theme. You're gonna kill it!" I laughed a little.

"Thanks Alya," I hugged her back and turned around, tweaking the placement of the gloves just a bit. Alya punched my shoulder playfully.

"Well I'm of to cover the rest of the booths. I'll see you in a bit," Alya waved goodbye and jogged off. As soon as she was out of sight Tiki poked her head out of my bag.

"They look amazing Mariette. You should be proud of yourself," she whispered.

"Thanks Tiki," I rubbed her head affectionately. "Now stay out of sight." Tiki nodded and ducked back down. I turned to adjust the tie on the form to my right when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Wow," I turned around to see Adrien admiring the Ladybug dress.

"Adrien!" I jumped and almost knocked over the dress form I was fixing. I stumbled forward and waved, my face in fire. "Um hi."

"Did you really make these?" He looked over at me and smiled, his eyes shining. I squeaked and managed a nod. He walked past me and looked over the black suit. "They're incredible!" he touched the bell on the fedora, making it chime, and chuckles. "Ladybug and Cat Noir inspired formal wear?"

"A-Alya gave me the idea," I managed to choke out a reasonable sentence. "She even helped me pick out the fabric. She's kind of an expert on them." Adrien walked to the front of the booth and looked at the fedora and arm sleeves.

"I bet she is. You have to be to run a blog about them," He glanced up at me and offered me another smile before looking at the earrings.

"You read Alya's blog?"

"Of course," He looked at me, a playful look in his eyes. "I'm a bit of a fan myself. Ladybug and Cat Noir are amazing."

"Y-Yea," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "They are pretty special." My head buzzed. Adrien thinks Ladybug is amazing. I could've fainted right then and there.

"Hey have you seen Barrie?" Adrien looked over his shoulder at the booth across the room from mine, the only empty one. "I wanted to talk to her. Apologize for Chloe. And give her this." He pulled what I assumed was a patchwork doll from his pocket. It looked more like a potato then a person but you could tell he put a lot of effort into it.

"Actually no," I frowned. Where was she? "I was hoping she'd show up soon. I was going to give her something too." I pulled the doll I had made out of my bag and showed it to Adrien. He smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe I should've bought her a doll. Yours is a lot better than mine," He took mine from me and held it up to inspect it. The palm of my hand tingled where his fingertips had touched it.

"N-No!" I covered my mouth. "I-I mean yours is great! Um….." He laughs.

"Don't worry," He handed my doll back to me and pocketed his. "I know I'm not good at sewing."

"I-It's the thought that counts," I managed, slipping my doll back into my bag. Adrien smiled at me. I felt my legs starting to give out.

 _WHAM._ The doors of the school flew open with a bang. Hovering in the space between them was what looked like a giant patchwork doll. Her skin was a mix of tan and pink fabric, her hair long black yarn. In her hand was a giant needle, the eye functioning as a grin.

"Oh no! Barrie!" I gripped the table cloth tightly, recognizing the akumatized victim immediately. I should've known she'd be Hawkmoth's next target.

"Attention!" Barrie snapped, her button eyes glowing a faint purple. "My name is Patchwork! Where is Chloe Bourgeois!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is Chloe Bourgeois!"

Adrien's eyes widened. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the back of the room. He opened a broom closet and led me inside.

"Adrien what are you-"

"Just stay here," He cut me off, shutting the door as he did. Was he trying to protect me? I could feel my face heating up and the thought of it. I heard footsteps fading away. Tiki popped her head out of my bag.

"That was very sweet of him but we both know you don't need protecting," Tiki giggled and flew into the air to hover in front of me. I nodded in a greement, my face still red.

"Speaking of protection we need to help Barrie! Tiki spots on!" Tiki flew into my earrings, which glowed a faint red. Spots appeared on them as a skin tight red suit with black polka dots replaced my civilian clothed. A mask appeared on my face and red ribbons tied themselves around my pigtails. My yoyo appeared around my waist, finishing the transformation as my alter ego Ladybug.

I burst out of the closet gripping my yoyo tightly in my hand. I heard a thunk as the end of a silver pole hit the ground next to me. Cat Noir slid down it to stand next to me.

"Looking stunning as always my lady," Cat bowed, retracting his baton to its usual a foot long length. I rolled my eyes.

"We don't have time for your flirting. There's kind of a super villain poised to attack."

"Ah but she hasn't yet," he straightened up and looked at the open closet door. "Did you transform in there?"

"Not the most important thing right now!"

"But did you?"

"Chloe Bourgeois!" Patchwork cut off our squabble and waved her needle around. "Come out immediate-!"

Just then the sound of a car pulling up cut Patchwork off. Chloe climbed out and walked inside, talking on her phone.

"I'm still mad at you for ditching me Sabrina. I'm showing up to this thing by myself... I don't care if it's your mom's birthday. You should be here!" She walked right under Patchwork and into the fair. She hung up her phone and looks around.

"What?" Someone fearfully raised an arm and pointed behind her. She slowly turned around and looked up. Patchwork snarled at her. Chloe dropped her phone and screamed.

"Chloe Bourgeois!" Patchwork barked and pointed her needle at Chloe. I sighed and threw my yoyo. I really didn't like saving Chloe.

The yoyo wrapped itself around her waist. I yanked her away from Patchwork just as a thin green beam shot from the tip of the needle. Chloe landed with a thump next to me. Patchwork turned and saw me. For a brief moment a faint purple butterfly outlined her eyes. Then in vanished and she snarled.

"Ladybug!" she growls and points her needle at me. "Hand over your miraculous!

"Fat chance!" I dropped into a crouch, ready to jump out of the way in case she fired again.

"Suit yourself," she shot another green beam from her needle. Just as I was about to leap out of the way it shot right past me and hit Chloe. With a shriek and a puff of green smoke she was gone, replaced by a small patchwork doll. Patchwork held out her hand and the doll flew into her grip. That's when I noticed the doll looked exactly like Chloe.

"Give me your miraculous or I turn everyone here into dolls," Patchwork dangled the Chloe doll by its leg. I glanced at Cat Noir. He had his baton extended into a staff, a scowl on his face.

"You think you can create a distraction while I get everyone out of here?"

"Definitely. I am very distracting," He winked at me and smiled charmingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just try to keep her from turning anyone else into dolls," I spun my yoyo in a tight circle. Cat nodded and sprinted towards Patchwork. He planted his staff on the ground and launched into the air like a pole vaulter. Meanwhile I ran to the people huddled in the back.

"Follow me," I pushed open a side door and ushered people into the back hall. Across the room Patchwork knocked Cat out of the air. He landed with a crash on one of the booths. Patchwork spotted me and scowled.

"Not so fast!" she raised her needle and pointed it at the swarm of people who were all trying to get into the back hall all at once. Another thin green beam shot from her needle and hit Alix in the back. She screamed and, with a poof of smoke, she turned into a little patchwork doll, same as Cloe. The Alix doll flew through the air and into Patchwork grip, where she attached it to what looked like a sash around her torso, next to Chloe's doll. I ran over to Cat and knelt down next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked, offering him my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

"How are we gonna defeat her?" Cat asked, letting go of my hand to brush himself off.

"I think I know who she is," I said reluctantly. Cat raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" he seemed more curious that surprised.

"A new girl at my school. Her name is Barrie. A doll that was very special to her was destroyed. She doesn't have her doll with her so the akuma must be in her needle." I looked over at Cat Noir. He was staring at me. I scowled. "What!"

"Nothing!" he jumped back slightly. I sighed. Sometimes he was absolutely ridiculous.

"This time I'll distract her. You get the needle away from her," I spun my yoyo. Cat nodded and raised his hand into the air.

"Cataclysm!" the claws on his glove glowed green, little black particles floating off and fading into the air. He curled his hand into a fist and faded into the shadows. I ran towards Patchwork, my yoyo glowing red.

"Barrie!" I threw my yoyo at her, hitting her in the back. She scowled and turned around, a doll that looked like Rose in her hand. A line of dolls that looked like my classmates reached almost up to her shoulder. She added the Rose doll to the line and pointed her needle at me.

"My name is Patchwork you little pest," she shot a green beam at me. I deflected it off my yoyo and held up my hand.

"I don't want to hurt you Barrie," I slowly took a few steps closer to her. "I know it hurts, what Chloe did. But that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on your other classmates, especially the ones that wanted to help you." I saw Cat Noir on the railing right above her. He gave me a thumbs up. I nodded slightly and took a step back, readying my yoyo. Cat jumped off the railing and latched onto Patchwork, his glowing hand reaching for her needle. She scowled and dived down to the floor, tossing Cat off of her. He flew through the air, grabbing on to the railing of the second floor before his Cataclysm made them rust over and crumble. He landed with a thump on the floor a couple feet from me. Patchwork flew over and landed in front of me, her needle pointed at my heart.

"Don't think you can sway me bug," the end of her needle glowed green. "Say goodbye to your miraculous." A beam shot from the end of her needle. My vision erupted in green light. I felt someone push me out of the way, then cold linoleum pressing against my cheek. I blinked the spots out of my eyes and shakily got to my feet. Patchwork was scowling at a little patchwork doll wearing a black cat suit.

"You pathetic little scrap of fur!" Patchwork picked up the doll and threw it against the wall. "You got in the way!"

"Hey!" I snapped, spinning my yoyo into a glowing red circle. "Get away from my partner!" I threw my yoyo, hitting Patchwork square in the forehead. She stumbled back and grabbed her forehead. I snatched up the doll and ran out of the gymnasium. I needed to regroup and figure out what the heck I was suppose to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

I slipped into a back alley a couple blocks from the school and sank to my knees.

"Spots off," with a flash of light my suit disappeared, replaced by my civilian clothes. I held the little Cat Noir doll in my lap and sighed. Tiki tumbled out of my earrings and sat on my shoulder.

"You'll figure this out Mariette. I know you will," she hugged my cheek, trying her best to comfort me. I sighed.

"This better be reversible," I murmured bitterly.

"He's been affected by an akumatized victim before. He'll be ok."

"This isn't like the other times Tiki," I played with a piece of the yellow yarn that made up Cat's hair. "I knew he was ok when he was under Dark Cupid's, or Puppeteer's, or Princess Fragrance's control. I can't snap him out if it with a kiss this time." I took a deep breath. "He's my best friend Tiki."

"I know Marinette," Tiki said softly. "Don't give up hope. Once you defeat the akuma everything will go back to normal like the always do."

"I hope you're right. Spots on," I stood as I transformed back into Ladybug. I glanced down at the doll in my hand one more time before tucking it away. Then I pulled out my yoyo and swung from roof to roof, searching for Patchwork.


	7. Chapter 7

I found Patchwork near the Eiffel Tower, shooting thin green beams at anything that moved. The sash of dolls around her torso was almost full. I reached down, touched the Cat Noir doll strapped to my waist, and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," I threw my yoyo, wrapping it around Patchwork's needle. I yanked it back, causing her to miss her next target, a little girl clutching a teddy bear. Patchwork growled and turned around to face me.

"Ladybug," she hissed. "Come here to surrender and turn over your miraculous?"

"Not a chance Patchwork!" I jumped down from the roof I had been standing on and held my yoyo tightly in my hand. "I won't let you turn any more innocent people into dolls!" Patchwork snarls and points her needle at me.

"You won't win Ladybug! Not this time!" she fired another thin green beam. I dove out of the way, rolled behind a car, and threw my yoyo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" The air around my yoyo fills with pink light. Out of the light a little patchwork doll fell into my hand. I frowned. "A doll?" I searched the surrounding area, hoping something would light up with red and black polka dots and give me an idea of what I was suppose to do. But the only thing that kept catching my eye was Patchwork herself. I looked down at the little doll and it struck me. Besides the red and black dress, this doll looked almost exactly like the doll Chloe tore in half. I looked back up at Patchwork and took a deep breath. Hopefully this had the effect on her I thought it would. I jumped out from behind the car and threw the doll at Patchwork. She caught it easily.

"You must be getting desperate," She smirked and held the doll up. "This silly thing won't stop…..me." She looked down at the doll in her hand, her voice growing soft. A thin trail of blue yarn fell from one of her button eyes, almost like she was crying. The needle fell from her grasp and landed on the ground with a loud clang. I sighed and bit my lip. The poor girl desperately missed her mom. No wonder she was so heartbroken over the torn doll that she attracted Hawkmoth's attention. I carefully walked forward and picked up the needle. Patchwork floated to the ground and hugged the doll to her chest, more blue threads streaming down her cheeks. I broke the needle as tossed it aside, catching the black butterfly in my yoyo. I purified it quickly, keeping my eyes on Patchwork as I did.

"Bye bye little butterfly," I murmured sadly as the little creature flew away. To think a harmless thing like a butterfly could cause so much damage. Next to me, Patchwork slumped on the ground, her doll-like appearance dissolving into purple bubbles. The torn doll fell out of the bag on her shoulder. I sighed and gently picked up the red and black doll, throwing it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" A swarm of magical ladybugs flew through the air, righting cars on their sides and turning dolls back into people. Next to me the Cat Noir doll fell to the ground and turned back into the superhero himself.

"Uggggg," He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. I carefully knelt down beside him.

"Cat?" I asked softly.

"Yea?" He looked over at me, his eyes slightly glazed over. I broke into a wide smiles and tackled him in a hug.

"You're ok!" I buried my face in his shoulder, relieved he wasn't a doll anymore. He awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"M-My lady?" Very slowly he wrapped his other arm around my waist, as if he couldn't quite believe I was hugging him. "Um...what happened exactly?" I pulled away just enough to look up at him.

"You were a doll," I managed, a little surprised at how upset it made me to think about it. My eyes stung slightly. Was I about to cry?

"A doll?" Cat Noir repeats me slowly, still shaking off his grogginess. "She turned me into a doll?" I nodded.

"I-I didn't know if you could be turned back. I-I scared me," I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was terrifying, thinking about losing my partner. Cat smiled softly and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"I didn't know you cared about me so much," he admitted softly. I frowned.

"Of course I care about you. You're my partner you silly cat," Did he really think I didn't care about him? Sure I prefered to keep things professional, but that didn't mean he wasn't the best partner a superhero could ask for.

"Well to be fair you do rebuff my affections," He smiled down at me, a playful gleam in his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean when you flirt," I sat up, now crouching next to Cat Noir instead of hugging him.

"Is it flirting if I only do it with you?" His usual cocky smirk was gone, replaced by a soft smile. I could feel my face heating up. Just then Cat's ring beeped. I took his hand and help it up to his face.

"Looks like you better get going," I stood and crossed my arms, glad my face was cooling off. Cat chuckled and hopped to his feet.

"I hope to see you again soon Bugaboo," He winked at me and extended his staff, pole vaulting over a roof and out of sight. I laughed and turned around. Barrie was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. Next to her, completely in tact, was her mom's doll. I smiled and picked it up.

"I think you dropped this," I said softly, holding it out for her. Barrie opened her eyes and looked down at my hand. Her eyes lit up as she carefully took the doll from me.

"My doll! B-But how? Chloe ripped it," She looked up at me, frowning slightly.

"Magic," I winked and smiled at her. Then my earrings beeped and I knew it was time to go. I offered Barrie a hand. She took it and climbed to her feet. "Can you make it back to the school ok?" Barrie nodded and let go of my hand. Holding her doll tightly to her chest, she turned and headed back for the school. As soon as I knew she was heading in the right direction I took off, wrapping my yoyo around a chimney and swinging back towards school.


	8. Chapter 8

I got back to school just as my earrings gave me my last warning beep. I dropped down behind a bush and quickly transformed back. Tiki tumbled out of my earrings, exhausted from the fight. I caught her in my hands.

"You did great Tiki," I gave her one of the cookies I always kept on hand and set her in my purse, letting her rest. Then I stood up and headed back into school.

As soon as I stepped into the gym I noticed Adrien was standing in front of the open broom closet he had hid me in. My face grew beet red. He was trying to make sure I was ok. I nervously fiddled with my shirt, trying to work up the courage to walk over there, when Alya ran over and hugged me.

"There you are! Girl I was so worried! What happened to you?" She looked at me expectantly, her glasses slightly askew. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm fine Alya. I got turned into a doll," I pretended to shudder at the thought. Alya relaxed and fixed her glasses.

"Well I'm glad you're not a sack of yarn," She elbows my shoulder and nods in Adrien's direction. "I think someone's looking for you." I flushed. Alya laughed and pushed me towards him. I stumbled and sighed, taking the last few steps towards Adrien.

"H-Hi," I mumbles, my tongue feeling too big for my mouth. Adrien turned around and broke into a wide grin.

"Marinette!" He stepped forward and hugged me, practically lifting me off the ground. "You're ok!"

"U-Um yea," I couldn't get my brain to form a better response. Adrien was hugging me!

"I went back to see if you were ok after Patchwork left but I couldn't find you," He let go of me, his face slightly red. Was he blushing? I took a deep breath and tried to clear my buzzing head.

"I-I… um I got pushed around… in all the chaos then I-I was turned… into a doll," I forced the words out of my mouth. Adrien smiled knowingly, sending a shiver down my spine. Around us people were returning to booths, which had been miraculously fixed.

"I'm glad you're ok," suddenly he was blushing again. Why was he blushing? Had I said something stupid? "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? We could grab smoothies and walk around the park if you want."

"Th-The park?" I was stunned. Was Adrien Agreste, the guy I had a massive crush on, really acting me out? Me!?

"I know, kinda lame," he laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his head. That's when it struck me. He was nervous. I could feel my blush getting worse.

"N-No!" I said way too loudly. A couple people looked over at me. I sighed and looked up at Adrien. "I-I mean it's not lame at all. I'd love to get smoothies and go to the park with you." Adrien broke into a wide grin.

"Well then I will see you tomorrow at three my lady," He winked at me and bowed, a playful gleam in his eye. Then he straightened and went to check out the rest of the booths at the resumed craft fair.


	9. Chapter 9: End

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Alya jumped on me from behind. "Adrien just asked you out! This is huge!" She hugged me tightly, knocking the wind out of me.

"Please tell me that actually happened and I'm not just dreaming," I mumbled, my brain completely fried by what had just happened. I had a date with Adrien. I HAD A DATE WITH ADRIEN.

"Nope. This is definitely happening," Alya squeezed my shoulders. "You've been daydreaming about this for almost a year girl!"

"This is happening," I echoes her dreamily. Then I paled. "But what will I wear! Where do we go for smoothies! What flavor should I get? What size! What if I spill it on him!" Alya laughs and sets her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down. We'll go over everything tomorrow," She grins confidently. "I'll make sure you have a full proof date plan. But for now…" she turns me around to show a large crowd of people around my booth, all admiring the formal wear I made.

"People like my work!" I smiled brightly. I didn't know my booth would be so popular. Alya laughed and pushed me towards the booth.

"Go enjoy the fair," she pulled out her phone, ready to cover some more booths. I smiled and gave her one last hug before returning to my booth, where I spent the rest of the fair proudly displaying my creations.

 **The End**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I might write another one including the date if I can come up with a good akumatized victim. But what do you guys think? Should I do another fan fiction to follow this one?**


End file.
